Love of the Enemy
by Tokyo Misaki
Summary: Harry enters his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. New romances kindle, leaving Harry confused. All of this going on while Voldemort threatens to regain power and finally attack Hogwarts. disregards some things in HBP WARNING: HarryDraco eventually. M R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling. If I was, I would be the second richest woman in England. So all the characters belong to her, etc.

A/N: You'll have to wait for the Drarry. The first few chapters are merely Harry/Ginny.

…But a lie that everybody believes really isn't a lie anymore…

chapter one

_Flashes of silver and green flooded Harry's vision. An evil laugh escaped a dark hooded figure, and Harry could feel that his eyes were moist from his tears. He tried to wipe a tear away from his cheek, but a sharp pain in his right arm stopped him from doing so. As the sharp pain in his wrist increased, Harry accidentally dropped his wand. His left hand reached out to help the person the hooded figure was torturing. _

'CRUCIATUS!_' He heard the hooded figure yell maniacally… Harry winced as his scar pounded in pain… He needed to save this person from torture. _

_He was screaming '_STOP IT! STOP!'_ Something deep inside of Harry forced him to reach out further. He was losing… strength… but he couldn't… give… up… He felt a stream of salty tears flow down his cheeks as he fell to the ground. _

_There was a blinding light… and a scream… and then it was over._

Harry leapt forward from his bed and found himself covered in sweat. He was panting heavily, and he noticed there were a few tears lingering on his face. He also felt a dull pain on the back of his head, because when he flung himself forward, he had hit his head on his bed's headboard.

"Aghh!" He grumbled as he managed to wake up two other boys in Ron's bedroom. George and Ron both began fumbling in their beds. Ron, who had been sleeping in the bed next to Harry, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh Gods Harry. What's going on?" Ron asked as a yawn escaped from his mouth. Harry continued to wince in pain. As Ron's focus became clearer, he saw Harry clutching his head in his hands. "Harry… is it your scar!" Ron asked, suddenly interested, leaned closer to his seventeen year old friend.

"No, I just … agh… bumped my head on the headboard." Harry heard Ron grunt, and he looked up. He heard Ron mumble as his head fell back onto his pillow.

"Well never you mind, then…" Harry chuckled as he grabbed a glass of water that was on his bedside table. After drinking half of the glass, Harry lay back down on his bed. He looked up to the ceiling and ran his finger over his scar. He yawned before turning on his side, and drifting back to sleep.

"Harry…. Harry!" Harry woke up, having a throbbing headache. He saw Hermione standing above him. After suddenly realizing that she was in Ron's room, Harry frantically pulled up his sheets to cover his bare chest. "Harry…are you awake?" Harry fumbled for his black, wire-rim glasses.

"Yeah Hermione…what is it? And what are you doing in Ron's-" Hermione quickly grew agitated for Harry's impeding questions. She walked over to the wardrobe that held Harry's clothing, and began throwing some of his clothes at him.

"Never mind Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry looked to the right of him and saw Ron still half asleep. "Mrs. Weasley sent me up to come get you both. Rufus Scrimgeour changed the date of the train to Hogwarts. It now stars an hour earlier, so we have to move fast if we are going to make the train!" Harry began to listen to Hermione as he slowly pulled on a dark red shirt. "Honestly, if you don't get a move on we're going to be late!" Ron snickered as he threw on a long sleeve shirt.

"What does he need us for an hour for anyway? Probably going to drone on about how vampires will be placed in the school for more security measures...blah blah blah." Ron said just soft enough for Hermione to not hear.

As the trio hastily walked down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley yelped, followed by a few laughs from people in the room.

"Ron! You're wearing Harry's pants! Get your head on straight!" Ron looked down at his legs and sure enough, he had grabbed the wrong pair by mistake. You could see three inches of his bare ankles. George and Fred both laughed and nearly fell off their chairs. Ron glared in their direction.

"Sod off!" He murmured as he began walking back upstairs to change. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and flicked her wand. There was now an invisible hand holding the back of Ron's shirt.

"Ron, there's no time to change, it's your own mistake if you didn't get enough sleep and ended up putting on Harry's pants." Harry smirked at Ron, who was still frowning. "We are leaving as soon as your father gets home with that last minute book your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has required." Harry glanced at Hermione and then to Ron. They eagerly awaited their new teacher, for it _definitely_ had to be better than Snape. They all even doubted if Snape was returning to teach this year. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and smiled. "Though I'm not exactly sure if _you_ need it, even at your age…… and I'm not sure that's a good thing." George stood up and reached for more pumpkin juice.

"Yeah Mum, Harry learned all that _ages ago._" Fred laughed.

"Yeah, ages! Harry knew more than I did when he was a fifth year and I was… well… he knows more than me right now actually!" Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione frowned.

"Well if you two had tried to exceed in classes instead of creating cream… custard… catastrophes...Or whatever they're called—" Fred and George looked at each other.

"I forgot about our cream custards. Was that was one of our earlier products?" Fred asked George.

"Why yes Fred, yeah it was." George replied. Harry laughed as he grabbed a piece of toast off of a hovering silver platter.

"….Like I was saying!" Hermione interjected, "if you two applied yourselves, you would've learned much more!" Harry looked at Ron, who was rolling his eyes.

"Hermione…we did apply ourselves."

"…In making the _best _joke shop."

"Yes exactly Fred, right on the money. Speaking of money, doesn't Lee owe us 23 sickles?" George asked. Fred nodded and stood up.

"Yes he does! Let's go George." Fred turned towards his mother. "We'll be back later tonight Mum." Mrs. Weasley looked worried, but seeing as though she couldn't stop them since they were adults, she sighed and let them go. As George and Fred left, Mr. Weasley came through the door, carrying a rather large bag that contained three large books. Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen and set the books on the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to go see what their new books looked like. They had a dark orange cover, and red felt writing on the front.

"'_Curses and their Defensive Strategies' _by Lisbeth Hulstrode" Hermione read aloud. "Well… at least it looks like it will do us some good." Ron laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, any book that's over 700 pages will do us some good." Harry laughed. "Do us some good right into dozing off." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Ron's joke, and Mrs. Weasley made their entire luggage suddenly appear before them.

"Now, since all of _you_ can apparate, Ginny and I will travel by car to get to the station." She handed Hermione three tickets. "Now Hermione will handle the tickets-" Ron frowned.

"Mum, why couldn't I handle it? I'm seventeen!" Mrs. Weasley looked at him and smiled.

"Precisely." Harry laughed and Ron punched him lightly in the arm. "Now, as soon as you arrive there, go onto the platform and you will see Rufus Scrimgeour. Now, since Dumbledore…" She immediately looked at Harry, who was trying to suppress any feelings of sadness, but was failing miserably. "…well, he'll want to talk to all of you, so _listen Ron._" Ron muttered something under his breath that no one quite heard, but sounded like 'stupid old git'. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all took turns hugging Ginny and Mrs. Weasley goodbye. When Harry and Ginny hugged goodbye, Harry couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek. Even though they weren't together, Harry couldn't deny he still had some feelings for her. Mrs. Weasley turned to the trio and waved. "Alright, well… farewell!"

After eating a quick breakfast, Ron and Hermione joined Harry upstairs in Ron's room. They found him gathering what remained of his items, and shoving them into his Hogwarts' school trunk.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up at her, and cocked his head to the side. "….Will you be alright?" She asked as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Instead of giving her a fake answer, Harry finally smiled sincerely and looked up at her and Ron.

"…I…don't know."

Five minutes later, the three of them, one by one, disappeared from the messy, undersized kitchen, and reappeared at a busy platform. Harry looked above him, and on a sign, it read: PLATFORM 9¾. Hermione gave their three tickets to a man in a long black silk robe, with a name tag that read: Charles Alexander Griffin. Ron and Harry however, were busy looking at all the first and second years. Ron turned to Harry.

"… Were we that small when we first came here?" Harry sure hoped not. He was now 5'11 and he tried recalling how tall he had been when he first boarded that train.

"Well, I think I was around 5 feet at the time…. So maybe." Ron looked disgusted at Harry's answer, and continued to subconsciously give the first years evil stares. It wasn't until Hermione nudged Ron when he realized what he had been doing.

"They half deserve it…just for being so annoying." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What have they done to you?" Ron laughed.

"Hermione…it's not what they have done…it's just how annoying they could be." Ron turned to Harry who would've normally laughed at his red-headed friend's joke. Harry however, was busy looking to his right, at a big commotion. Malfoy had just entered the platform, and was no longer surrounded by Crabbe or Goyle, but by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Harry couldn't help but wonder what happened with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry had a feeling that everyone was staring because they were wondering that very same question.

'….Probably followed in their father's footsteps'. Harry thought to himself. Malfoy however, had grown a good three inches taller, now grazing somewhere around 6'1. His white-blond hair had grown about two inches, with shaggy ends. Harry had a feeling that he hadn't had time for a haircut with everything he must've been doing over the summer. Harry could tell he had been practicing Quidditch too; Malfoy's muscles were faintly visible under his black robes…. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ron standing next to him.

"…Malfoy…" Ron said in a tone that anyone would take as hostile. When Ron looked at Malfoy, Harry knew what he saw. Although Ron wasn't with Harry at the time when Dumbledore died, Harry told him about it later, and Ron couldn't help but glare furiously at Malfoy. Harry had felt some pity for Malfoy at the end of last year, as to he had to go home for the summer and work for the Death Eaters, even if he didn't want to. Since his father was captured, Harry seemed to think that Voldemort probably thought Malfoy had a life long debt to pay. No one else however, saw what Harry saw in Malfoy's eyes the moment he was told to kill Dumbledore. In that moment he really felt sorry for Malfoy, because he saw what he thought was an ounce of kindness in his gleaming silver eyes. A kindness that could tell anyone that Malfoy didn't have it in him to kill Dumbledore, he didn't want to. Malfoy was therefore, not a killer. Just like Dumbledore had said, moments before Snape showed up. Then, as Snape killed Dumbledore, he saw Malfoy gasp and that kindness was replaced by astonishment. Though, he still maintained a deep hatred with his arch nemesis.

Hermione finally averted Harry and Ron's attention from Malfoy, to Scrimgeour. There were maybe a hundred to two hundred students gathered around a podium, which was raised above everyone else. The Minister of Magic took his wand, and pushed against his throat, his wand now served as a microphone.

"…Hogwarts' Students! Settle down!" Rufus said as everyone eventually turned their attention towards him. "Now, I hope you will try to make this year as successful as any other year. And as seeing that dark times are…indeed…ahem…ahead of us," Rufus stared at Pansy and Blaise who were doing their best impression of him. "…. We are trying something new this year. It is called the 'Intre-House Connection'." Ron groaned, and Harry agreed. From what he could hear, this didn't sound too promising. He would rather sleep in the Forbidden Forest for a week than talk to certain members of other Houses. "Now, now, this will be a good experience for all of us. Now, since the Intre-House Connection will encourage people in different houses to communicate, we have a seating chart for the train cars in the Hogwarts train to start off." There were groans from the audience, including Harry and Ron, when they looked at Hermione, they could tell she would think this was a 'good experience to have', but when they saw her scowl they were surprised.

"What? You think I would _like_ to sit with Malfoy or Pansy _all_ the way to Hogwarts?" Hermione said as she flicked back a strand of loose hair. Scrimgeour coughed again.

"Okay, if you make your way over to either me, or another Ministry worker, if you tell them your name, they will give you where you are sitting and who you are sitting with. I hope that this year is just as fruitful as all the others." Harry rolled his eyes, he deeply hoped when Scrimgeour said 'fruitful' he didn't mean the killing of the Headmaster and the full return of Voldemort and his followers. Harry looked at Ron, and he wished that he would at least be in a train car with someone he knew, preferably a fellow Gryffindor. Apparently, Rufus Scrimgeour was not done yet.

"And, now that I remember, we have yet to assign Head Boy and Head Girl badges. As I call your name, please come forth and you will receive a badge. Then, after I have called the last name, you will report to Professor McGonagall and receive further instructions. Now, right. Ahem. Okay, for Head Boy…Ernie Macmillan!" There came a rumble of cheers from the crowd, and two or three coughs; which Harry had no doubt in his mind came from Malfoy. He looked over at Hermione and laughed. Her eyes were closed and she was panting deeply. Ron looked towards Harry.

"…Like she won't get it." Sure enough, when Scrimgeour said who the Head Girl was, Hermione's name was called out. Harry clapped, and was sure he heard 'mudblood' whispered among the Slytherin gang, but ignored it. Rufus Scrimgeour coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Now, let the year begin!"

It was chaos. A swarm of people ran over to the Ministry workers, eager to see who they would be sitting with. Harry himself, was in no hurry to find out who he was with. With his luck, he wouldn't be surprised if he was in a train car with Malfoy, Blaise, and Pansy. Really though, he just minded Malfoy. He didn't have the particular interest to talk to Malfoy this year, and he wouldn't mind starting now.

As Harry got closer to the seat arrangements, he saw Hermione shrug.

"Who's in your car?" Harry asked. Hermione slightly grinned.

"I mean…it could be worse. Neville's with me. I recon I'll be spending the whole time with him. And then there's Blaise, Padma, and Susan Bones. I don't really know Susan that well, but Blaise and Padma will be paired together for sure." Harry nodded, and didn't give up complete hope. If Hermione got Neville, then maybe he would be paired with Seamus or Dean or someone.

A minute later, Harry was at the front of the line and looked at the sheet in front of him. He saw Hermione's group, he saw Ron's, and as his eyes moved to the very bottom of the list, he saw his group. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He had to find Ron.

"Ron! You will not believe who's in my group!" Harry said as Ron turned around from talking to Hermione.

"It can't be that bad mate….I just suffer for the person that's in Malfoy's car, hah, what a load of fun that'll be." Ron added sarcastically. Harry didn't blink and didn't avert his eyes away from Ron. When Ron finally got the message, he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

"No!" Ron yelled, but Harry nodded. "You're stuck with Malfoy!" Harry nodded as Hermione and Ron both looked shocked.

"Well I thought being stuck with Blaise was terrible, but he's actually pretty okay." Harry stared at Hermione. He was trying to get the message across that she wasn't helping the situation. "Well…. Harry…maybe Malfoy has grown over the summer. You never know." Hermione added, but immediately received a glare from Harry.

"Hermione…. HONESTLY?" Harry immediately regretted shouting at Hermione. He had just been getting his temper under control, the last thing he needed to do was yell at her some more.

"Harry, what did I tell you about taking your anger out on me? It's _not _my fault you were stuck with Malfoy." Harry looked at Ron, and he was nodding. He turned back to Hermione. "Maybe if you went to go talk to Scrimgeour …maybe he'd let you switch with someone…I don't know…." Harry looked at Hermione like she had just said he could copy her homework.

"Brilliant!"

But as soon as Harry began walking towards the Minister, he saw that a dozen of other students also had this idea. Rufus Scrimgeour was shaking his head.

"Now listen, this is meant to be different, and we are NOT changing any seating arrangements. Now, if you would please be so kind to board the train." This did not work however, there will still students pleading to him. Harry thought they looked kind of pathetic. "-Thank you, that _WILL_ be all."

Disappointed, Harry returned to his two friends, who he found, were flirting. He patiently waited until they were done, and as soon as they realized he had been standing there, they blushed madly. Ron cleared his throat nervously and stepped forward to Harry.

"…So?" Harry shook his head, and Ron patted him on the back. "Well…you'll get through it. It's only a couple of hours…with…Malfoy." Ron shuddered at the thought and Harry laughed.

"Boy Ron, you really do have a knack for cheering people up don't you?"

Ten more minutes passed, and everyone was on the train. Hermione and Ernie were in the back of the train, in a private compartment with Professor McGonagall, discussing everything you could discuss about the upcoming year. They were supposed to go to their train car's but by the time they had finished talking about their duties and goals, they were only ten minutes away from Hogwarts, and decided to stay in each other's company.

Ron wasn't having a bad of a time in his car as he had predicted. He actually got along with everyone, especially Michael Corner. Michael had confronted Ron when he saw that Ron was staring, glaring at him, but then Michael almost immediately realized why Ron was glaring at him, and he laughed it off.

Meanwhile however, Harry was starting to have a miserable time with Malfoy. Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and Megan Jones from Hufflepuff, both decided to talk amongst themselves, leaving Harry and Malfoy in an awkward situation. As soon as Harry stepped into the car, he sat down. Not even a minute later, Malfoy joined him, but to Harry's surprise, only made a couple of rude comments, then became quiet. Harry couldn't help but be mesmerized as Malfoy stared out the window. His eyes were soaking up all the scenery, as if he had only just seen it. Once or twice, Malfoy caught Harry looking at him and ignored him. Harry almost thought Malfoy wasn't being half bad….And then Malfoy got bored of the scenery.

"So…Potter, did you enjoy your summer living in a shack? Oh, but that's right, you must be used to it, seeing as how you spend almost every summer at the Weasel's house." Malfoy seemed pleased with himself, but Harry laughed.

"Is that the best you can do Malfoy? Didn't your dad and _his_ friends teach you anything over the summer? Oh right, your father can't, because he's locked up! So I guess he just left you in the company of all his _special_ friends, did they treat you nicely?" Harry smiled peevishly, not noticing that Terry and Megan now had their eyes glued to their fight. Surprisingly however, as soon as Harry spoke that last sentence, Malfoy's expression became blank, and he resumed staring out the window.

'Good job Harry, yeah good job for telling him off.' His thoughts poured into his head. 'But…was it really necessary? You don't know what he's been up to over the holidays. He could've been tortured for all you know.' Now it seemed that there were two personalities in Harry's head, battling for control. 'Honestly! It's M-A-L-F-O-Y! He deserves every bit that he gets.' Harry nodded, but then frowned. '…Still…it seems wrong.' Harry glanced back towards Malfoy, and now agreed with his guiltier conscious. Malfoy didn't deserve what Harry had said. Harry bit his bottom lip out of nervousness and titled his head.

"…Malfoy?" Malfoy immediately looked up towards Harry, one eyebrow raised. Harry sighed; he couldn't believe he was going to apologize. "I … just…" Harry's gaze met Malfoy's and he found himself turning a slight shade of pink. "I'm—"

"Hey Harry! We've arrived!" Harry quickly looked towards the door and saw Ron smiling at him. Ron slowly looked at Malfoy and frowned. Malfoy laughed.

"Well Potter, we'll just have to continue this conversation later, unfortunately." Malfoy rose up and didn't look at Harry once as he stood in front of Ron.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked, leaning in towards his foe. Malfoy began laughing arrogantly.

"Well, _Weasel_…" Malfoy saw the immediate affect that his words had on Ron and snickered. "I would like it if you would move so I don't have to be in this dreadful car any longer… or is that too much to ask of you?" Ron's cheeks turned bright red, along with his ears as he stepped to the side and allowed Malfoy to pass by. Harry shook his head and made space for Ron to sit down.

"I can't believe I was going to actually apologize to that git…" Harry said quietly so only Ron could hear. Ron chuckled.

"_You_ were going to say sorry_…._ To Malfoy?" Harry nodded, and Ron sat there in silence for a while to ponder over what Harry just said. "What did he do to make _you_ say sorry to _him_?" Harry sighed.

"It's complicated…" Harry said, thinking of how Malfoy looked after Harry insulted him. "I said something I shouldn't have." Ron shrugged and stood up.

"Well…Hermione's waiting for us at the front of the train." Harry acknowledged Ron and said goodbye to Terry and Megan before leaving. Ron turned to him. "I didn't even notice they were there those two." Ron said, nudging towards Megan and Terry. Harry laughed.

"Yeah…it's funny how people can become invisible if they want to."

Before leaving the train compartment completely, Harry caught Malfoy's gaze from where Malfoy was sitting (inside a train car with Blaise) and Harry could've sworn Malfoy had _almost,_ _half_-smiled at him. Shaking his head and messing up his hair, he continued to follow right behind Ron to where Hermione was waiting. Hermione smiled and looked glad to see her two friends.

"So… how was it?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. Ron began in detail about how Michael wasn't that bad, and that the only problem was when the girl from Hufflepuff lost control of her kitten, and it began running around their whole car. Ron and Hermione both turned to Harry, expecting the worst.

"It wasn't that bad really. Malfoy said some idiotic things in the beginning…but he had more of an interest in the scenery than insulting me." Ron looked shocked, but Hermione smiled. "And…I never talked to Terry or Megan." Harry turned to Hermione who was still smiling. "….What?"

"I told you Malfoy might've changed." Hermione said as she pulled off her luggage from a shelf.

"He's still the same. He still made nasty comments about me and Ron." Ron glared at the floor. "….But I will admit, it was quite strange. And then, when I finally said something rude about his family and his dad or something…" Harry paused, thinking of the change of expression in Malfoy's face. Harry began to blush a slide shade of pink, and quickly shielded his face from his two friends. "…He almost looked hurt." Ron laughed.

"Well he deserved it. For everything he's done to us….to _you_. One nasty remark won't kill him."

As the three of them walked off the train and stared up at the Hogwarts castle, they all looked at each other doubtfully.

"This is our last chance to have a normal year…" Hermione said as she grazed her hand upon Ron's accidentally. Ron looked to Hermione and smiled sheepishly. Harry rolled his eyes and began slowly walking towards the castle.

"….Might as well just kiss that chance goodbye."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked over to where the first years usually met. They saw a man they had never seen before. He had short blond hair, and had a stocky build.

"Ova' here first yers'!" The man waved in the swarm of confused and bewildered first years, and Harry sighed. He wondered where Hagrid had gone, but he wouldn't blame him if Hagrid left Hogwarts forever. Harry wished he could've pursued another journey, but unfortunately, he was forced to attend his last and final year at the wizarding school. Harry also knew that Hagrid would think that it would be best to help the Order full time, since Dumbledore was no longer with them. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as someone covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Harry laughed, and grabbed the hands that were covering his eyes.

"Well I know that'd be Ginny!" He turned around, and indeed saw it was Ginny. She was laughing, and Harry smiled. He liked it when Ginny laughed. Ginny soon stopped laughing, and blushed madly; Harry was still staring at her.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. Harry smiled, and couldn't help but lean in and kiss her. It was a quick impulsive kiss, and Harry, immediately after ending the kiss, covered his mouth. Ginny was left speechless and confused.

"…Harry…what about what you said at the end of last year?" Harry sighed and stepped back. "What about all the 'dangers'?" Harry nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know I can't take it when you do that…" She said seductively, and Harry smiled as they slowly got closer. Over Ginny's shoulder, he saw Malfoy snogging Pansy. Malfoy's hands were all over Pansy, and as soon as Malfoy got tired of snogging her, he shoved her away and turned to fellow Slytherins. Harry was disgusted that Malfoy would treat Pansy like that, but Pansy wasn't complaining…in fact, she was still clinging to Malfoy, even through all his nasty stares in her direction. Ginny noticed that Harry wasn't looking at her, and she stepped back.

"…Harry?" She asked as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Harry suddenly snapped back to Ginny and sighed.

"Sorry…I just…" Harry searched for the word. "…hate how Malfoy treats Pansy." Ginny turned around and looked at what Harry had been staring at. After a couple moments of observation, Ginny nodded and turned back to Harry.

"Yeah, he's totally ignoring her, and she's still faithful. I guess she's just desperate. I mean, who would want to go out with Draco anyway?" Harry was startled what Ginny had said his first name, but then I guess she didn't mind him as much as everyone else in her family.

"So… Ginny… well, about us…" But before Harry could finish his sentence, Ginny pulled him in for a long kiss.

Tap. Tap. A couple minutes later, Harry and Ginny were interrupted by someone tapping Harry's shoulder. As Harry stopped kissing Ginny and looked to see who it was, he saw Malfoy standing with a smug grin on his face.

"Potter, you are in the way. And please leave your disgusting snogging with the Weasel girl for your own quarters. Preferably in a broom closet of some sort…." Ginny separated from Harry, and Harry saw that they indeed had been blocking the way. Dozens of seventh years were all waiting for him and Ginny to stop snogging and start moving. Although, all of them were polite enough to wait…except for Malfoy. Harry continued to stare at Malfoy, and as Malfoy passed, he turned back around and rolled his eyes at Harry. Malfoy then began talking to his gang of friends and in moments, Malfoy was laughing. Harry knew that Malfoy was making fun of him, but at this point in their "relationship", Harry expected that from Malfoy.

"….I'm sorry Ginny." Harry said to Ginny, but she shrugged.

"It's fine." Ginny walked away from Harry, and Harry knew that she was lying. She was obviously hurt that Harry hadn't tried to stick up for her when Malfoy called her the 'Weasel girl'. Harry didn't know why, but when Malfoy broke them up, Harry froze, and could only think about how hurt Malfoy looked in the train earlier that day. Harry slowly walked towards Ron and Hermione who were busy discussing something or other. When the two noticed Harry had come up next to them, Ron's smile faded.

"So… are you and Ginny…?" Ron asked. Harry sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know Ron. I mean we kissed—" Ron laughed angrily.

"Harry, you can't just snog my sister and then walk away! You can't do that!" Ron's face began to flush.

"Ron, I know! I'm not using her obviously…its just…things are complicated." Hermione rubbed her hand up and down Ron's arm, trying to get him to settle down. "I still like her, but I'm not sure if things _should _continue." Ron softened up a bit because of Hermione's touch and Harry's reassurance.

"I know I can trust you Harry…I mean…you already know I'd rather that she go out with you than any other bloke…." Harry smiled, complimented by Ron's statement. "It's just; you didn't see her when we came home for the holidays. She shut herself in her room, and didn't come out for practically two weeks….of course its not your fault, you were only looking out for her…I just don't want to see her so upset again." Harry nodded, but was really surprised that Ginny was that upset when he ended things. When he did it in person, she was much calmer about it; he almost wished she had cried in front of him, so that he could've seen how much it affected her.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, eagerly waiting to see the new staff…and the new headmaster. All the students poured into the Great Hall, causing commotion and chaos. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, and pointed behind him. Harry turned around and saw Malfoy leading at least twenty other Slytherins to their table. Harry's eyes followed Malfoy, and began looking up and down the posse following him. It was mostly composed of fifth to seventh years. Harry turned back to Ron, who was glaring.

"Just who does he think he is?" Ron asked as Harry turned around again to see how Malfoy was acting. He was ignoring all of them except for Blaise, Pansy, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass. On the contrary, instead of paying attention to Pansy, Malfoy was now holding Daphne by the waist, and Daphne smiled seductively at him. Pansy's expression was priceless; she was hurt and shocked, but too scared to say anything.

"I don't know why those girls go after Malfoy." Hermione said, and Harry's attention was turned to her. "I mean, even if he was in the least bit attractive physically…" Ron looked immediately jealous, Harry forced back his laughter. "…He's dreadful to be around!"

"Girls are just shallow." Ron said spitefully. Hermione turned to him and shook her head.

"Not all girls." Ron shrugged. "I mean, Lavender wasn't…" Harry and Hermione began laughing hysterically as Ron shot them evil glares.

"Oh, very funny." There came a clinking sound from the head table, and they saw Professor McGonagall tapping her glass with her wand. Within seconds, the whole Hall quieted, and she cleared her throat.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. As you all know, last year, we lost a great Headmaster." There were murmurs within the students. "It was tragic, but we must move on. We will honor Professor Dumbledore every day at dinner with a moment of silence. So, let's take a moment to honor the memory of a great man, a great teacher, and a great friend." Before Harry closed his eyes, he glanced over at the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy playing some sort of card game with Blaise. Harry shot him an evil glance, and surprisingly enough, Malfoy looked up at Harry in that exact moment and smirked. Harry lowered his head and closed his eyes. After a minute of silence, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and smiled.

"Since I was Deputy Headmistress while Dumbledore was Headmaster, I will now become the Headmistress, which means I will not be teaching transfiguration anymore." Ron turned to Harry and a grin formed from ear to ear, but as soon as he turned back to Hermione, he saw her scowl at him.

"What!"

"That also means that I will not be the Head of Gryffindor any longer." There were moans from the Gryffindor table. "It was wonderful being your Head, but now I must assign a new professor. Your new Head Professor will be Professor Filius Flitwick." Hermione clapped loudly, but Ron and Harry both applauded half-heartedly. They had never really taken a liking to him as much as Hermione. "Now, seeing as how we are short two professors," Harry glanced at Snapes's empty seat and glared. He was glad Snape was gone, but if he ever found him alone, Harry was sure he would kill him. "I shall introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and your new transfiguration professor." All the students glanced at the entry way in anticipation. "Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Silva Popplewell. She has been in France for the past 6 years, battling Inferi." There were excited murmurs from the students and Hermione seemed impressed. They had never had a great female teacher in that subject. "She will only be with us for a year unfortunately, because she will be moving on to a special organization after her Wizarding Visa is accepted," Harry glanced at Hermione; they both knew this 'special organization' was really the Order. "Join me, in welcoming Professor Popplewell!" A tall woman with medium length curly blond hair gracefully entered the Great Hall. Harry began clapping, and noticed that Ron's jaw had dropped and he was staring rudely at their new professor. Harry gently nudged him on the shoulder, and Ron immediately came back to reality. Luckily, Hermione hadn't noticed.

"Ron…what's with you?" Harry whispered into Ron's ear. Ron turned towards Harry.

"Do you not have eyes! She's blimey gorgeous!" Harry turned to look at Professor Popplewell again, and he shrugged. She was pretty, but he wasn't going to gawk at her like Ron. Hermione began lightly chuckling and turned to Harry and Ron.

"I bet you…10 Galleons there will be at least five boys in class who won't be able to keep their eyes off of her….I mean really, she's a professor!" When Hermione turned away, Harry raised his eyebrows and he held back laughter as Ron blushed.

"Now to introduce your new transfiguration teacher. I myself have been a friend of this man for a good half of my life. He just moved back from America, so I want you all to give a very warm welcome, to Professor Peter Baltar." There came a faint applause from the students, and a greater applause from the teachers. A man with auburn hair, wearing an expensive silk robe, walked through the door and waved at all the students. He wore glasses, and his hair was cut short, with a scruffy beard. He stepped up to the Professors' table and sat down. Harry was almost intimidated by the man's stature; he commanded attention whenever he walked into a room, just like Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall continued with the sorting and then began the beginning year speeches. After a long forty minutes, food finally appeared in golden bowls and platters. Everyone began shoveling food onto their plates, talking amongst themselves. Harry heard a loud squeal from across the hall, and shot around. He saw Malfoy sitting next to Daphne, and he thought the squeal came from her. He studied them for a while, but saw nothing that would make Daphne yell out like she had, and then he noticed it. Malfoy was talking to someone in front of him, but Daphne was becoming flustered, and her breathing pattern had changed, she was now breathing faster and shorter breaths. Harry looked around him to see if anyone else had noticed what they were doing, but no one seemed to. Harry glanced back at Malfoy and Daphne and saw that Malfoy's hands were beneath the table, and he was acting perfectly normal…Daphne however, just tilted her head back and sighed deeply. He saw Malfoy lifting his hand above the table and placed it on his napkin. It one swift movement, he cleaned his hands, smiled at Daphne, and turned back to his friends. Utterly disgusted, Harry returned to Ron and Hermione, eager to change the subject.

"So, what do you guys think of the new teachers?" Hermione swallowed her food quickly, keen on answering Harry.

"Well, I am glad they finally got a female professor that isn't totally inadequate, but I do think that she is going to be attracting some of our fellow students' attention." Harry nodded, and Ron fell silent. As the trio sat there, discussing their teachers, and what they hoped to learn (or not in Ron's case), envelopes dropped onto each person's lap in the Great Hall.

"These must be our new schedules!" Hermione said with enthusiasm as she tore hers open. Ron and Harry placed theirs aside, and continued eating. Hermione looked up at them both. "Aren't you going to open yours?" She asked. Ron swallowed a mouthful of potatoes and looked up.

"Yeah…in due time." Hermione glared at Ron and Harry, they sighed and began opening their course schedules. "Alright, already!" Harry glanced at the piece of paper and smiled. Tomorrow morning he had double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Popplewell, Charms, lunch break, study period, and then double Transfiguration. In reality Harry had no intent of going to the library to study on the first day back to school. He was going to use his study period to do whatever he wanted. Harry glanced at Hermione's schedule from across the table and winced. She had a double period of History of Magic, Charms, lunch, Herbology, and then double Transfiguration. She however kept glancing at her schedule as if she was missing something.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he finished up the last of his treacle tart. She turned towards him and ran her hand through her hair.

"Something's missing! We are supposed to have one more class before dinner. Hermione quickly and quietly rose from her seat and made her way over to Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron watched curiously as they talked and Hermione made her way back to the table.

"..Well?" Hermione smiled, and pointed to Professor McGonagall who was now standing up to the podium.

"Attention!" Heads snapped towards the front of the hall and McGonagall smiled. "As some of you have noticed, there is no third class after lunch. You merely have your first class, then your double period class. The reason for this is the new idea formed by the Ministry of Magic, called the Intre-House Connection. Every Monday night you will be participating in varying activities with different houses, you are with a different house each week. Tomorrow night, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will be paired, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin will be together." A sign of relief came from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor; they were both ecstatic they weren't paired with Slytherin. Hufflepuff on the other hand was moaning and complaining. Professor McGonagall ignored them.

"These activities usually are two hours long, but there will be some shorter and some longer. Tomorrow night you will simply be getting to know the people in the different houses better, so there will be no need for supervision. Ravenclaw and Gryffindors will be in the Gryffindor common room, and Hufflepuff and Slytherins will be in the Slytherin common room. Further more, we have all decided that it is best to split you up into age groups. First years through third years will be together, fourth and fifth years will be together, and finally, sixth and seventh years will be together. If you have any further questions, please ask the head of your House, thank you." With a swipe of her wand, the food immediately disappeared from the platters and desert appeared.

"I've been waiting for this all summer!" Ron said as he grabbed a brownie. "Since Mum's new diet, she cut out all the sweet from our meals, I've been dying to lay my hand on a brownie." He stuffed the whole brownie into his mouth as Harry and Hermione laughed.

After everyone was done eating desert, the different houses parted. The prefects led the way for all the first years to the common rooms as everyone else walked in unison.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow night Hermione?" Harry asked as a confused bunch of first years just discovered the moving stairs.

"I guess…I mean, I'm all about unifying under the circumstances, I'm just not thrilled about having to unify with certain Slytherins." Ron nodded.

"I know what you mean, well I'm just glad tomorrow night's with Ravenclaw. They're nice people after all." Harry nodded, but all he could think about was how he and Ginny were going to finally have time to talk. He had to tell her exactly how he felt about the situation. Harry found himself lagging behind his two friends, leaving him alone. When he finally noticed he was far behind Ron and Hermione, he left it be. They were obviously having a good time from the wide grin on Hermione's face. As Harry checked his watch, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" He said instinctively. He lifted his head to see who he had run into, and saw Malfoy, with his arm around Pansy.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Malfoy drawled. "The weasel and Mudblood kick you out of the threesome?" He put on a mock pouting face and Pansy giggled girlishly. Harry didn't have the energy to fight Malfoy so he just gave him an evil glance and walked passed him. Malfoy had to say he was shocked that Potter had walked by him without even a comeback. Though, he couldn't help thinking that Potter had grown physically over the summer. He had risen at least a good three inches, and his raven colored hair had somehow stayed the same length, even though it was obvious Harry never got a haircut. He guided Pansy in the direction towards the Slytherin common room, but Malfoy couldn't help but watch Potter walk down the hallway, his gaze still fixed on the ground.

By the time Harry reached the Gryffindor common room, he was tired senseless. He made an effort to look for Hermione and Ron, but no such luck. They were no where to be seen. Worn out and only the tiniest bit lonely, Harry fell decided to head up to bed. He walked over to Hedwig and unlocked her cage. He figured she would want to stretch her wings after being locked up. Harry took off his robe and shirt and lazily threw them on top of his trunk. He pulled off his pants and left them where they were as he climbed into his bed. Harry finally closed his eyes, and couldn't help but think about how Malfoy must've loved that he had finally given him the power he always wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

The door was slammed shut as Professor Popplewell walked into the dark room. She walked up to her desk and without saying a word; she flicked her wand in the direction of a small bowl. Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged.

"Are we going to spend this whole class in the dark? Or has this school finally spent money on something useful...something else than hiring dumb inadequate teachers..." Harry spun around and saw Malfoy laughing quietly with Blaise. Malfoy looked ahead of him and saw Harry turned around, staring at him and Blaise. Malfoy inched closer to Harry's face until their noses were four inches apart. Harry was too stubborn to move, but in reality, he was a little more than intimidated. "Yes, Potter?" Malfoy smirked, and Harry squinted, glaring at him. All of a sudden, Harry felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ron tugging hard on his shirt. Harry looked up and saw Professor Popplewell standing in front of him, staring blankly at him.

"Harry Potter is it?" She asked emotionless. Harry swallowed and nodded. She smiled and flicked her wand. The windows cracked open, letting light and fresh air into the room. "Well I think we should take five points from Gryffindor for delaying my class." Harry and Ron sighed while Malfoy laughed. Professor Popplewell walked over to where the white-blonde haired boy was sitting. "Mr. Malfoy, do not think I take sides. I'm also taking five points from Slytherin for antagonizing." Malfoy's laughter quickly faded as Ron and Harry smiled at each other. Professor Popplewell smiled and walked to the front of the class.

"Every class at Hogwarts is important in the Wizarding world. Some teachers feel that their subject is more important than others….And I am no exception." Harry and Ron laughed lightly. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, is in my book, _the_ most important class you can take. Especially…now." Harry heard very quiet laughter from where Malfoy was sitting, directly behind him. "As the majority of you know, Voldemort has returned, along with most of his followers," There were only a couple of gasps at the mention of _his_ name, including Ron. "People are working very hard to build forces against him. That does not mean that you students will be immune to facing and seeing him yourselves. Just because you are not as big of a threat as more powerful wizards, you are finally of age, and you are still a threat to him." Harry felt something hit the back of his head. He rubbed the spot with his calloused hand as he heard laughter behind him. "The time may come when you come face to face with him and you are facing life or death." Harry felt something else hit his head. He took one deep breath; he couldn't afford to have another outburst in the first ten, no five minutes of class. "I want you to be able to protect yourself from certain spells and techniques. One person in this class has faced Voldemort on four different occasions—"

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled as he spun around, now facing a very pleased Malfoy. "WHAT have you been throwing at my head?" Malfoy snickered and crossed his arms across his chest. He sighed as he leaned back against his chair.

"I don't know what you are talking about _Potter_."

"YES, you do Malfoy. You've been throwing things at me this whole class period!" Malfoy glared at Harry for his outburst and leaned in slowly towards him.

"No Potter, I was not _throwing_ things at you!" Malfoy said eerily calm. Harry laughed sarcastically, surprised that this brawl had continued this far without interruption.

"Fine Malfoy…if you're just too cowardly to own up to it…." Harry's emerald green eyes now showed a sign of hatred as Malfoy opened his mouth in shock.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD, POTTER!" Malfoy pushed Harry back, nearly causing Harry to lose his balance. Malfoy's voice increased in volume. His cheeks began to flush, and his eyes sparked with anger. "I HAVE DONE THINGS YOU COULD NEVER DO!" Malfoy stood up and Harry followed.

"LIKE WHAT! GETTING THE DARK MARK BRANDED IN YOUR ARM! Oh yeah, that's a _big_ accomplishment!" They both reached for their wands, wanting and ready to fight, but Professor Popplewell summoned for their wands first.

"That's ENOUGH." Her voice was louder than the both of theirs, causing a silence in the classroom. "The two of you, OUTSIDE, NOW!" Harry couldn't help but glare at Malfoy as they reluctantly walked outside, Professor Popplewell soon followed. She closed the door behind her, leaving her and the two boys standing in the hallway.

"For starters boys, I will be taking 35 points from both your houses," No noises or signs of complaint came from the two of them; they knew they were getting what they deserved. "Listen to me," She said with authority. "I was not expecting anything like this from anyone that is taking my N.E.W.T class, especially someone from the 7th years. Professor McGonagall has told me about your animosity for each other, but you will not show any signs of dislike in my classroom, you will be civil, understand?" The two nodded. "Good. Also, we will _not_ be spreading rumors in or during my class." She turned to Harry.

"But he does—" Professor Popplewell silenced Harry before he could finish.

"Do you know that for sure Harry?" He shook his head slowly. "Exactly, and Draco, do not throw things at my pupils." Malfoy finally looked her in the eye.

"But I didn't—"

"_Don't _lie Draco, it's a nasty habit. In addition to the points that will be removed, you will have detention twice this week with Filch. I'm almost positive your detention will take place on Tuesday and Thursday for two hours apiece. Now, since our class has only yet begun, I would like to go back and not have any other disturbances. You two don't have to love each other, just … _behave_." She opened the door and stepped through, Malfoy followed, and Harry came in last. As Harry sat down, Ron passed him a questioning look. Harry would tell him later.

"Now that I can officially get this class started, I will begin with introducing myself. We will be spending all of this year together, so I think it would be best if you actually called me by the correct name. I am Silva Popplewell. Inside class I would like to be called Professor Popplewell, and the rest of the times…call me Professor Popplewell." She extracted a few giggles from two girls in the back as she smiled and moved on. "Today we will be working with fears. We are only vulnerable with what we fear and what we want. On very rare occasions, those are the same things. I want you all to write down what you fear the most on a spare piece of parchment and then place it in this goblet." She pointed to the bowl placed on her table. "I will then teach you how to master your fear, how to beat it." People began scribbling down on pieces of paper and Harry paused to think.

_What do I fear...This is exactly like a boggart I suppose? So I guess I should put dementor? Yet…that doesn't seem right…I can conquer those now…what's something I fear…_

Then, with one swift movement, he wrote down his answer: 'death'. He looked at it and nodded. He got up and waited in line to put his parchment into the goblet. When he reached the front of the line, he was surprised to see a fog coming out of the goblet. He dropped his paper, and saw it vanish. He quickly took his seat.

After another couple of minutes, everyone was seated and anxiously awaiting Professor Popplewell's lesson. She flicked her wand gracefully and a piece of paper soared into her hand. Unlike the goblet of fire where the papers were burnt, this piece of parchment seemed a little damp. She smiled when she read the paper.

"Ahh… yes, very common. I suppose that's why the goblet chose this. Well, our first lesson is how to conquer darkness. Now, this may seem elementary, but _horrible _things can happen in the dark. Now, we all know the spell 'lumos' creates a small speck of light, but I'm sorry to say it wont be that easy. Now I would like someone who put this down as their answer to come to the front of the room. Be brave now…" A couple seconds later, Padma walked up to the front of the room. "Wonderful…now, how long have you been afraid of the dark?" Padma blushed.

"Well, I think since I was about nine when my family got lost in the woods one night." Padma said quietly. Professor Popplewell nodded and motioned for Padma to come next to her.

"Okay well first I'm going to say the spell name. And by the way, all of _you_ should be taking notes." Everyone in the class immediately took out their quill and notebooks. "Excellent. So the incantation is simply _Lucienad Protego_. What this will do is create almost a circle of light around your body. It will vary in size, depending on how dark it is, and how much power you give. I will demonstrate with the lights on." Professor Popplewell stepped a couple feet away from Padma, and had the class captivated. Harry shifted in his seat to get a better view. "One… two… three…. LUCIENAD PROTEGO!" She said loudly. Not even a few seconds later, she was illuminated by a very bright light. It was all around her body, around eight feet in diameter. Harry shielded his eyes as the Professor disabled her spell. There was applause from the students.

"Well yes, it looks easy enough but I will now tell you how to focus your energy into one point. To perform this spell, you need to have utmost concentration and control. You must first think about the energy you feel in your body and converting it to light. You need to picture it. Then as you say the incantation, you release your energy in one swift movement. If you separate your energy, hence doing it incorrectly, you might faint. Now, I am going to simply dim the lights and Padma, you are going to try." Padma nodded, but she was obviously nervous. Harry didn't want to think if he would have to go up and try, but he surely didn't want to. Professor Popplewell slowly dimmed the lights and Padma shifted. She closed her eyes and you could see the concentration on her face. Then after a couple moments, she finally nodded and began.

"Lucienad Protego!" A very small aura of light surrounded her body, but it obviously was not bad by the appearance of the Professor's reaction.

"Wonderful! That was amazing for a first timer. Alright, only once more, then I'll give everyone free time to practice in pairs."

Padma tried once more, but only produced a smaller aura, leaving her quite dizzy. Ron and Harry jumped to their feet, they eagerly wanted to try. They separated themselves from everyone else by choosing a dusty corner.

"So what did the Professor say when she took you out of the room?" Ron asked as soon as they two of them got situated. Harry sighed.

"Well she's taking 35 more points from Gryffindor and Slytherin…and Malfoy and I have detention on Tuesday and Thursday." Ron grumbled.

"That blows Harry!" Harry shrugged. "Are you and Malfoy doing the detentions together?" Harry paused a moment to think.

"I'm not sure…I mean…I'm pretty sure." Just then Professor Popplewell came over to see how they were doing, and then forced Ron and Harry to show her what they had accomplished. Ron couldn't stop staring at her, so Harry went first. Harry managed a rather impressive looking aura for not practicing, but Ron created an aura that had a purplish tint and only covered his head. She quickly said a charm to take it away, and couldn't help but laugh as she walked away. Ron turned towards Harry.

"How come I always embarrass myself in front of pretty women?" Harry laughed as Ron gave him an evil glare.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry was feeling more than just a little tired. He didn't exactly want to go to Charms, but at least Hermione would be in this class with him. He said goodbye to Ron, who was now glowing purple, as he walked towards the infirmary. Harry met up with Hermione and smiled.

"How was History of Magic?" Harry asked sarcastically, and Hermione smiled as they walked into Charms.

"_Actually_, it was quite good. We mostly said what our favorite time in history was and we did individual research. How was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Popplewell? Is she good?" The two took seats in the second row, and Harry stretched.

"Yeah, it was amazing. She began to teach us how to conquer our fears. By the end, we were all able to do two. Have you heard of 'Lucienad Protego' and 'Serpemuna Estraccio'?" Hermione's jaw dropped. "…Hermione?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eye.

"Harry…those are really advanced level magic spells. No wonder you're tired! Well I'm glad she's good and not another imposter." Harry nodded as a yawn escaped his mouth. In reality, the last thing he wanted to do was listen to Professor Flitwick for fifty minutes, let alone have to pay attention.

The next thing he knew, Harry felt a sharp pain in his side. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Hermione poking him with her wand. He was about to yell at her for poking him, but then he saw why. Class was almost over, and Professor Flitwick was coming around to see how they had completed their tasks. They were supposed to be working in partners, but Hermione had been doing all the work. As Flitwick came around, Harry began shifting in his seat, but Hermione settled him down.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter…lets see how well you have been doing…" Professor Flitwick waved his wand in front of an origami crane, and the crane flew around in a spiral. "Well done! Five points for Gryffindor; this is the best I've seen on the first try…but of course…Hermione Granger. Well, well done then." As he left, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione…I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden!" Hermione laughed.

"Well I do, it's because of those spells. I'm telling you Harry, those are REALLY advanced. Most seventh years can't even do five successfully by the end of the year. You all are already mostly done with two, that's really impressive."

As the two of them walked towards the Great Hall for lunch, Harry looked around the corner and saw Malfoy snogging Pansy. Malfoy's hand was up her shirt, exposing her stomach. She was backed up against a wall and Malfoy was clearly dominating. Harry wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He noticed how graceful Malfoy was, even when he was being possessive. Maybe it was just in his nature. It wasn't until Hermione pinched his arm when Harry realized he was just standing randomly, looking at Malfoy snogging Pansy. He shivered, and obediently followed Hermione.

During lunch, Harry sat next to Ginny. Harry was on her right, and Hermione was on her left. Under the table, Harry felt Ginny reach for his hand that was resting on his knee. Even though he had been confused about their relationship, he decided it was rude to refuse something she was offering so obligingly. He held her hand, and laced his fingers through hers. Ginny turned to Harry, and pecked him lightly on the cheek. All throughout lunch, Harry and Ginny got along marvelously. Harry had missed Ginny over the summer. He had spent a month at Ron's house with Ginny, but Ginny wasn't his girlfriend then. He missed _Ginny,_ the girl he spent time with talking to and cuddling with, and now he had that…though he couldn't help but feel an empty pit inside of him. Something that didn't swell when Ginny was around him, on the contrary, it was the only thing keeping him from giving his heart fully to her. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted it to go away.

"So I heard about your fight with Draco." Ginny said as she turned towards Harry, leaving Hermione talking to Neville. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, it wasn't that big." Ginny chuckled sarcastically.

"Harry, you two were yelling at each other at full volume for minutes! I heard it was quite big. Didn't she take off points from Gryffindor?" Harry pulled his hand away from Ginny.

"YES, alright? It's NOT that big of a deal!" Harry grabbed his books, and stormed out the doors. He didn't bother looking behind him; he knew what he'd see. Ginny and Hermione would be dumbfounded, staring at him walking out the doors. Harry was so furious, and he wasn't even sure why.

'_Ginny wasn't being that critical, she was just stating the facts…but still…why did she have to put it like that…. I mean—_' Harry jumped back as he ran into something, or someone.

"Potter! Watch where you are going!" Harry looked up, and saw Malfoy with Pansy, in the exact same place they were 25 minutes ago. Harry dropped his books and walked towards Malfoy confidently.

"You know _what_ Malfoy! I don't have time for your shit, so get your girlfriend, or whore, or WHATEVER she is and _get _out of my way!" Harry was panting, and Malfoy was wide eyed. Even Harry himself was in shock about what he had done. Surprisingly, Malfoy's face turned blank, just like on the train and he moved aside, dragging Pansy by her waist along side him. As they left, Harry fell to his knees and caught his head in his hands. He didn't know what had come over him. He had never yelled at anyone like that before…with such hatred and animosity and passion.

'_Sure Malfoy is Malfoy, but it doesn't mean he deserves to be yelled at just because I ran into him…_' After a few moments of gathering himself up, Harry grabbed his books, and stormed to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Quadswallop…_" Harry said for the Fat Lady, who was busy looking in a mirror, Harry really didn't have time for this. "_QUADSWALLOP_!" Harry yelled eagerly as the Fat Lady gave him an evil glare and reluctantly swung the door open.

Harry was sure that in five minutes tops, dozens of other Gryffindors would come waltzing in the common room, so Harry decided to use his free period to take a quick nap. He took off his glasses and loosened the covers on his bed. He drew the curtains, not wanting anyone to disturb him, and he climbed in. It was only the second day back, and he was already yelling at his friends, Ginny, Malfoy…he didn't know what was going on. His eyes closed unwillingly, but he soon became immersed in a dream.

There was fire everywhere, screaming people running in blood. Harry couldn't see ahead of him, but he saw light surrounding him…was he dying? He heard a shrill voice behind him and he whipped around, facing a two red eyes. His scar seared in pain as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. It gave him warmth through out his body, and he gained strength. The red eyed demon pulled his hood over his head and mumbled something toward the person helping him. Harry accidentally dropped his wand, and his left hand reached out to help the person who had given him so much comfort.

'_CRUCIUS!_' He heard the hooded figure yell maniacally.

He was screaming '_STOP IT! STOP!_' Something deep inside of Harry forced him to reach out further. He was losing… strength… but he couldn't… give… up… He felt a stream of salty tears flow down his cheeks as he fell to the ground….There was a scream, and Harry felt himself lose consciousness.

"Harry!" Harry woke up to find that he was lying on his back, clutching his scar with his left hand. He just then became aware of the searing pain in his wound. "What's going on?" Harry sat up grudgingly and saw the outline of Hermione. He tried to explain what had happened in his dream, but he suddenly found himself void of any memory. It had left him as soon as he had woken up. "What did you yell at Ginny for? She was only trying to help!" Then Harry remembered why he was taking a nap. He had yelled at Ginny in the Great Hall in front of everyone. "She's really upset Harry; I don't know what got into you!" Harry sighed deeply out of annoyance.

"Listen Hermione…its complicated…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry you need to tell her why you yelled at her, she doesn't know what she did!" Harry stood up quickly and glared at Hermione.

"Hermione, I DON'T KNOW WHY I YELLED AT HER, back off…okay?" Harry yelled as quietly as possible. Hermione seemed surprised, but she seemed sorry she had gone off at Harry. "…I don't know what's going on…I think its just that fight with Malfoy that got me riled up, and then losing all that energy in Defense Against the Dark Arts….plus…going off on Malfoy again right after I left the Great Hall didn't really help either…" Hermione sat beside Harry, trying to comfort him.

"You yelled at Malfoy again? What did he do?" Harry shook his head in shame.

"Nothing, I bumped into him. I just yelled at him and told him to leave and take Pansy with him because I wasn't in the mood…well I said it meaner than that…" Harry said half laughing. Hermione chuckled lightly.

"Oh no, I believe you." Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Well, class starts in a couple minutes. I was wondering where you had gone, so I got a note to leave Herbology ten minutes early." Harry nodded, and grabbed his glasses from the table next to his bed.

"Thanks…well I think that nap helped, although…" Harry paused and tried to remember his dream. "Well…I know I had a dream that had to do with red eyes and light, but that's all I can remember." Hermione nodded and helped Harry off of the bed. "Alright, let's get to transfiguration…and I'll try to not snap at anyone this afternoon." Hermione laughed, but really hoped it was true. She knew about Harry's short temper, and she hoped Harry would remember what he just said before he released his anger out on anyone else.


End file.
